new_ideasfandomcom-20200216-history
Spider-Man: Webbed Avenger
is an American animated action-adventure superhero television series, being created by . It is produced by and and is set to premiere on Disney Zoog, with reruns on Disney Channel and Disney XD, on July 5th, 2020. Plot After being bitten by a radioactive spider, Peter Parker is now a web-slinging superhero known as Spider-Man and has to save New York City from potential menaces. Characters Main *'Peter Parker/Spider-Man' (voiced by Bobby Moynihan) - a teenage student who got bitten by a radioactive spider and turned into a hero. *'Harold "Harry" Osborn' (voiced by Ben Schwartz) - Peter’s best friend who is Norman Osborn’s son. *'Mary Jane Watson/Iron Spider' (voiced by Tara Strong) - Peter's current love interest who fights alongside him in Spider-themed exosuit of Stark Industries technology. *'Gwendolyn "Gwen" Stacy/Spider-Woman' (voiced by Catherine Taber) - Peter's first girlfriend who ends up bitten by a lab spider of Oscorp during Spider-Man's last fight against the Green Goblin. While she chooses to remain friends with Peter despite unable to maintain their romantic relationship, she becomes Spider-Woman. Supporting *'Aunt May Parker' (voiced by Susanne Blakeslee) - TBD *'Teresa Parker/Silver Owl' (voiced by Lacey Chabert) - Peter's younger sister who was born shortly after their parents left Peter to the care of Uncle Ben and Aunt May. She is also the Silver Owl, an superheroine with a silver colored flight suit of her father's technology and a telepathic link with a Vibranium-enhanced Barn Owl named Athena. *'Eugene "Flash" Thompson' (voiced by Sean Astin) - TBD *'Elizabeth "Liz" Allan' (voiced by Laura Bailey) - TBD *'Randall "Randy" Robertson' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Sally Avril/Bluebird' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Kenneth "Kenny/Kong" McFarlane' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'J. Jonah Jameson' (voiced by Maurice LaMarche) - TBD **'Elizabeth "Betty" Brant' (voiced by Jessica DiCicco) - TBD **'Gloria "Glory" Grant' (voiced by TBD) - TBD **'Joseph "Robbie" Robertson' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Capt. George Stacy' (voiced by Jeff Bennett) - TBD *'Cassandra Webb/Madame Web' (also voiced by Susanne Blakeslee) - TBD *'Maxwell "Max" Modell' (voiced by John Goodman) - TBD *'Dr. Martha Connors' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Felicia Hardy/Black Cat' (voiced by Mae Whitman) - TBD *'Uncle Benjamin "Ben" Parker' (voiced by Daran Norris) - Peter's uncle who was killed during a robbery. He mainly appears through flashbacks. Guest *'The Avengers' - a group composed of Earth's Mightiest Superheroes who work together to battle threats which no hero can handle alone, consisting of: **'Steve Rogers/Captain America' (voiced by Troy Baker) - the leader of the Avengers and a World War II veteran, who was enhanced to the peak of human physicality by an experimental serum and frozen in suspended animation before waking up in the modern world. He is one of Spider-Man's closest allies and mentors. **'Tony Stark/Iron Man' (voiced by Seth Green) - the second-in command and benefactor of the Avengers, who is a self-described genius, billionaire, playboy, and philanthropist with electromechanical suits of armor of his own invention. He is one of Spider-Man's closest allies and mentors as well as the creator of Mary Jane's Iron Spider armor. **'Natasha Romanova/Black Widow' (also voiced by Catherine Taber) - a highly-trained spy working for S.H.I.E.L.D. **'Thor Odinson' (also voiced by Sean Astin) - the crown prince of Asgard, based on the Norse mythological deity of the same name. **'Dr. Bruce Banner/The Incredible Hulk' (voiced by David Tennant as Banner and Mark Hamill as the Hulk) - a genius scientist who, because of exposure to gamma radiation, transforms into a monster when enraged or agitated. **'T'Challa/Black Panther' (voiced by Phil LaMarr) - the King of Wakanda who gained the mantle of Black Panther after his father's death. He is Felicia's mentor and trainer. *'Col. Nicholas "Nick" Fury' (voiced by ) - TBD **'Phillip "Phil" Coulson' (voiced by Nolan North) - TBD **'Commander Maria Hill' (voiced by Kath Soucie) - TBD **'Sharon Carter/Agent 13' (also voiced by Laura Bailey) - TBD **'Barbara "Bobbi" Morse/Mockingbird' (voiced by E.G. Daily) - TBD *'Guardians of the Galaxy' - a group of heroes from different planets who banded together to battle any threat they are called for, consisting of: **'Peter Quill/Star-Lord' (also voiced by Troy Baker) - the Half-Human Half-Celestial leader of the Guardians armed with his Element-bending gauntlets and guns. **'Gamora' (voiced by Nika Futterman) - a member of the Guardians, an orphan from an alien world who seeks redemption for her past crimes. **'Rocket Raccoon' (voiced by Jess Harnell) - a member of the Guardians who is a genetically-engineered raccoon-based bounty hunter and mercenary, and is a master of weapons and battle tactics. **'Drax the Destroyer' (also voiced by Nolan North) - a member of the Guardians and warrior in search of vengeance against Thanos for killing his family. **'Groot' (also voiced by Troy Baker) - a member of the Guardians who is a tree-like humanoid. Other versions of Spider-Man *'Miles Morales/Kid Arachnid/Spider-Man (II)' (voiced by Donald Glover) - TBD *'Benjamin "Ben" Reilly/Scarlet Spider' (voiced by Cameron Boyce) - TBD *'Jessica Drew/Spider-Woman' (voiced by Jennifer Hale) - TBD *'Miguel O'Hara/Spider-Man 2099' (voiced by Will Friedle) - TBD *'Peter Parker/Spider-Man Noir' (voiced by Travis Willingham) - TBD *'Peter Parker/Spider-Knight' (also voiced by Troy Baker) - TBD *'Petra Parker/Spider-Girl' (voiced by Dove Cameron) - TBD *'Peter Porker/Spider-Ham' (voiced by Greg Cipes) - TBD Antagonists *'Norman Osborn/Green Goblin' (also voiced by David Tennant as Norman Osborn and Ron Perlman as Green Goblin) - TBD *'Dr. Otto Octavius/Doctor Octopus' (voiced by Alfred Molina) - TBD *'Dr. Curtis "Curt" Connors/The Lizard' (also voiced by David Tennant) - TBD *'Flint Marko/Sandman' (also voiced by Troy Baker) - TBD *'Roderick Kingsley/Hobgoblin' (also voiced by Mark Hamill) - TBD *'Hammerhead' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'John Jameson/Man-Wolf/Captain Comet' (also voiced by Nolan North) - TBD *'Adrian Toomes/The Vulture' (voiced by Kevin Conroy) - TBD *'MacDonald "Mac" Gargan/Scorpion' (voiced by John DiMaggio) - TBD *'Maxwell "Max" Dillon/Electro' (voiced by Billy West) - TBD *'Martin Li/Mister Negative' (also voiced by Phil LaMarr) - TBD *'Edward "Eddie" Brock/Venom' (voiced by Dante Basco as Eddie Brock and Charlie Adler as Venom) - TBD *'Cletus Cassidy/Carnage' (also voiced by Troy Baker) - TBD *'Miles Warren/The Jackal' (also voiced by Ben Schwartz) - TBD *'Sergei Kravinoff/Kraven the Hunter' (voiced by Steven Blum) - TBD *'The Crimemaster' (also voiced by Steven Blum) - TBD *'Wilson Fisk/Kingpin' (voiced by Robin Atkin Downes) - TBD *'Lorina Dodson/White Rabbit' (also voiced by Tara Strong) - TBD *'Herman Shultz/The Shocker' (voiced by Jim Cummings) - TBD *'Overdrive' (also voiced by Billy West) - TBD *'The Chameleon' (also voiced by Jim Cummings) - TBD *'Quentin Beck/Mysterio' (voiced by Liam O'Brien) - TBD *'Spencer Smythe' (voiced by ) - TBD *'The Living Brain' (voiced by Frank Welker) - TBD *'Lonnie Lincoln/Tombstone' (voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson) - TBD *'Alexander O'Hirm/Rhino' (also voiced by John DiMaggio) - TBD *'Michael Morbius/Morbius '(voiced by Tom Hiddleston) - TBD *'The Enforcers', consisting of: **'Daniel Brito/Fancy Dan' (voiced by Todd Haberkorn) -TBD **'Jackson Brice/Montana' (also voiced by Jim Cummings) - TBD **'Raymond Bloch/Ox' (voiced by Fred Tatasciore) - TBD Guest *'Johann Schmidt/Red Skull' (also voiced by David Tennant) - TBD **'Spider-Slayers' - TBD Alternate universe villains * Episodes See List of Spider-Man: Webbed Avenger episodes. Trivia *Lesser-known villains do appear. *Similar to the casting reveal of the 2017 DuckTales, the cast sings a mashup of the original Spider-Man theme song and The Spectacular Spider-Man theme. *This series is set in the same continuity as Avengers: Unlimited and Marvel: Legendary Tales.